The Feeling I Can't Explain
by FuutaSohma135790
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were always rivals, from the moment they met. But what happens when Sasuke begins to daydream of a different kind of relationship…? Warning: Rated M for Yaoi and smut and some other stuff. The description before the story will describe more. (SasuNaru, NOT NaruSasu. There IS a difference, people.)
1. Chapter 1

The Feeling I Can't Explain…

By FuutaSohma135790

**Description: **Naruto and Sasuke were always rivals, from the moment they met. But what happens when Sasuke begins to daydream of a different kind of relationship…?

**WARNING: **Here we go with all the tags… Rated M for: Language, sexual situations, Yaoi, lemon, smut, underage (14 years old) sex, MAYBE a rape scene, and… At this point, it doesn't matter. The point is, IT'S RATED M FOR A REASON, PEOPLE!

Author's note: Hey guys! It's me, Len Hiro Yaoi Couples! …I really hate that name… Anyway, I, um, *er-herm*… "lost", my password for that account, so I made a new one! Introducing…! FuutaSohma135790! Fuuta is from the anime Hitman Reborn, and Sohma is the last name of the family cursed with the ancient Chinese Zodiac animal spirits in Natsuki Takiya's #1 hit Fruits Basket. Specifically, Kisa and Hiro Sohma.

**_Personal Advertisement: Feel like your lost in a maze of fanfictions with incorrect spelling, bad grammar, improper Japanese names, and stupid situations? Then you've just hit the fanfiction jackpot! I pride myself on realistic situations, fluent Japanese and German ( Momiji-kun!), correct capitalization for emphasis on different words in yelling speech, and perfect grammar and written English. So NO MORE having to translate everything into ACTUAL, READABLE ENGLISH. I do it for you! So please, enjoy the story. –FuutaSohma135790._**

**Chapter 1**

"Naruto, you jerk! Leave Sasuke alone!"

Uzumaki Naruto was in class, his first day of class, to be precise, and things were DEFINENTLY not looking good so far. His "one and only love" Haruno Sakura, was sitting to the left of him. What put a damper on that good news was the fact that Uchiha Sasuke was to the left of Sakura, who had a major crush on Sasuke. Sasuke had no interest in anyone at all. All of this led to one confusing love-triangle that was missing a point.

Of course, Naruto, being who he is, had to do SOMETHING, so he decided GLARING at Sasuke would be good enough. And that's how Naruto ended up crouched down on Sasuke's desk growling and snarling at him.

"Get lost," Naruto growled under his breath at Sasuke.

"Hit him, Sasuke!"

"Yeah, do it!"

"Pow!"

Encouragement from the rest of the class, calling for Naruto's face to be pounded in, was ignored by the newly graduated ninja. Instead, the boy in front of Sasuke decided to do something himself. He elbowed Naruto in the foot, causing him to crash down into Sasuke.

"Oh! 'Sorry'!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Um… Um…"

Naruto, who had fallen into Sasuke face-first, was now locked in an accidental kiss!

"YAAAAAGH!" Sakura was trying her best not to kill Naruto at this point, while Sasuke was contemplating weather expulsion was worth killing Naruto before Sakura did.

"NARUTO, YOU PIECE OF CRAP, YOU ARE DEAD!" Sasuke screamed at Naruto, who was desperately trying not to puke.

"Poison! My mouth is ruined!" Naruto began a long, drawn-out show of over-reactions to the kiss, such as puking noises, rolling around the desk, and "almost" passing out. In reality, the kiss didn't bother him so much. What concerned him was the two death notes received by Sakura and Sasuke simultaneously. _"Crap! Now I don't know who's gonna kill me… Which means I gotta watch BOTH of 'em carefully now…" _Perverted as he was, he ALREADY watches Sakura a little too closely, but that's a story for later…

"Naruto…"

"It was an accident! I swear!"

Sakura gave Naruto her most menacing look. "You make me SICK!"

Naruto realized that Sakura might win the kill-Naruto-race. "Why are you…?"

And that's how Naruto ended up beaten to a pulp on his first day of Shinobi training school.

**Authors note, Part 2: **So! Thus ends Naruto's adventures with Sasuke and Sakura for this chapter! Chapter 2 will come out soon, I promise! Also, if you read through the story again, you'll notice that each character's dialogue matches up with the original manga's. Sooo… Yeah. Until the next chapter! :P


	2. Chapter 2

The Feeling I Can't Explain…

By FuutaSohma135790

**Description: **Naruto and Sasuke were always rivals, from the moment they met. But what happens when Sasuke begins to daydream of a different kind of relationship…?

**WARNING:** Ummm… The same warning as last time. Why would I change the warning…?

**Author's note:** REVIEWS! Oh sweet reviews! To date I have: 0. Just a reminder that all reviews are read and taken into consideration. If you feel something is missing, incorrect, or even a simple misspelling slipped past me in the review part of my writing, don't be shy to tell me. You can also PM me any questions. Reviews and PM's can be done in ANY language, as I speak fluent English, Japanese, and German, I am learning French, and I have Google Translate open at all times in a new tab on the Internet. I love getting reviews! So ask away!

Also, on an unrelated note, in this story, I am trying to keep timelines and certain dialogue IDENTICAL to the manga. So if I mess up on speech or the order of certain events, just PM me or review and I'll fix the problem.

Now on to the story…

**Chapter 2**

"Stupid Naruto… Why can't I get you out of my head?!"

Sasuke sighed and leaned his head against the tile of the shower wall, letting the cold water roll down his hair and back. It'd been 2 days since Naruto accidentally kissed Sasuke on the lips in the middle of class, and Sasuke found it strange that Naruto kept popping up in his mind. But last night was too much… A full on dream about the kiss? And it wasn't just a dream replaying the events of 2 days previous, oh no. It had morphed into a full on make-out session, and Sasuke woke up feeling guilty and confused but also a bit lonely.

_"Maybe… Maybe all of this is happening because… Because…" _Sasuke stopped himself mid-thought and pushed the idea away from his mind, refusing to acknowledge the possibility. _"It's probably just puberty or something like that." _Yes, that was it. Puberty. The dreaded 'P-word'. Sasuke could blame his recent problems on his stupid teenage body. _"And yet…"_

Sasuke sighed again and turned off the shower. After drying off and getting dressed, he looked at his watch.

4:34 a.m.

"Augghh! What am I supposed to do until 7:45?" Sasuke was bored out of his mind.

Suddenly, he had the sudden overwhelming urge to call Naruto. He desperately wanted to talk to him. Then he remembered the time and how awkward it would be. He scolded himself for even thinking that. _"You'll see him today at 8:00 when you start working together on village assignments."_

So, Sasuke flopped down on the couch to watch some TV. But before he could even get a weather update, his mind began to wander again, until it finally settled on the events of the previous afternoon.

***FLASHBACK***

After having failed their assignment, Sasuke and Sakura sat down with their Bentos. Naruto was tied to a tree for trying to eat the other luches without them. Their master, Kakashi, had left with the strict warning NOT to feed Naruto, since he had disobeyed orders. Sasuki and Sakura began eating when Naruto's stomach growled again. Sasuke looked at Naruto and weighed his options. _"If I get caught, i'm in a LOT of trouble, and I'll probably fail. On the other hand…"_

Naruto's stomach growled for the third time. He tried to suppress a moan of hunger, but couldn't contain all of it. Finally, Sasuki couldn't take it anymore. He shoved his Bento at Naruto.

"Here."

Sakura and Naruto both had faces of pure shock. Sakura spoke first. "Bu-but Sasuke, Master Kakashi told us-!"

"I'm not worried," Sasuke said, hiding the blush on his face. "He's probably miles away by now. And we'll all need our strength if we're going to work together to get those bells. You're no good to me if you're just going to be a liability."

Naruto blushed, but managed to hide it from Sasuke when he looked over.

But not quite…

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Sasuke suddenly bolted up off the couch. Had he imagined that, or did Naruto actually blush…? He looked at his watch.

_7:43 a.m. _

Sasuke yelped and fell off the couch, hitting the hardwood floors below. _"Did I fall asleep?! Holy crap, I'm going to be late for Shinobi training!" _He bolted out the front door, not even eating breakfast on the way out…

**Author's Note, Part Two: **HOLY CRAP I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS! I know it's short, and I know it's below my standards, and I know it's confusing, but I am currently suffering from insomnia, and I have so much motivation to write this story! So… I blame lack of sleep… But trust me, chapter three will be better. And this is where the story REALLY starts to heat up…

**_PREVIEW!_**

Coming up in chapter 3, can Sasuke handle Shinobi training on an empty stomach? And will Naruto begin to realize his true feelings for Sasuke through helping his friend to return the favor for the Bento incident 3 days prior? I don't freakin' know! I haven't written it yet! But perhaps… *Evil laugh* Muahahahaha…


	3. Chapter 3

The Feeling I Can't Explain…

By FuutaSohma135790

**Description: **Naruto and Sasuke were always rivals, from the moment they met. But what happens when Sasuke begins to daydream of a different kind of relationship…?

**WARNING: **Well… Okay, so maybe a bit more language in this chapter specifically, as well as the beginning of the "special relationship" may start to come out between our two friends. So there's always that to look forward to…

**Author's Note: **Sakura, Sakura… Oh, you silly Sakura… I should make you a bigger part of the story, shouldn't I? Up until now, it's been Sasuke, Naruto, and a LITTLE Sakura, but now more characters will start being introduced. So enjoy! Oh, also, I know some author's are doing this more often, so I'll list the songs I listened to while I wrote the chapters. So that will be in Author's Note Part Two.

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke's stomach growled again.

Naruto looked over at his friend. "Hey Teme! You okay?"

"I'm fine, Dobe. Just hungry, that's all."

"What, you didn't eat breakfast? Sasuke! We're on a mission! You can't forget the most IMPORTANT meal of the day during an IMPORTANT mission!"

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto, all we're doing is rescuing some ladies dog. I'll be fine." Sasuke's stomach growled again.

"Are you sure? I have a snack if you want some food…"

"I SAID I WAS FINE, DOBE."

"Geez, you don't have to get all defensive… I was just trying to help…"

Sasuke sighed. Ever since last night, he couldn't get Naruto out of his head, and he wasn't sure why. And it was definitely pissing him off. His stomach growled a third time. "Hey dobe…"

"Yeah, Sasuke-Teme?"

"I-I'm sorry I snapped at you. Can I have some of your food?"

Naruto's face went from mild inquiry to full shock in half a second. Sasuke was being NICE?! "U-Umm… S-sure…? H-hold on…"

Naruto went to rummage around in his pack for food. While he was bending down, Sasuke actually caught himself staring at his ass. _"Wha-what the hell am I doing?!"_When Naruto came back up with a cup of ramen, Sasuke was blushing heavily.

"Sasuke-Teme? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine…"

Then, Sakura came bounding through the forest. "Hey guys! While you were out here talking, I caught the dog. Naruto, you really suck at this don't you?"

"W-what?! I do not!"

"Sasuke, don't follow Naruto. He'll only get you in trouble."

Sasuke glared at them, causing them to both stop in their tracks. "I'm going back." And with that, he simply left.

Sakura looked at Naruto. "Geez… What'd you do to him?"

"Me?! I didn't do anything! He's been like that all morning…"

Meanwhile, back with Sasuke, the raven haired teen was just figuring out his true feelings for Naruto. _"Could it be that I… Love him?"_

Author's note, Part 2: It sucks. It's short. I know. It's late, I'm tired, but I had to update before you all thought I was dead. So here it is! A little rushed… But anyway, now that that's out of the way, I can FINALLY work through my writer's block and get to the good stuff… ;b

Songs listened to while writing:

Too many to list. So I'll write my favorites that I listened to while writing:

Otsukimi Recital (Moon-Viewing Recital) by Ia

Kokoro by Akita Neru

Magnet by Akita Neru and Akita Nero

Po Pi Po Battle! By Rin and Len Kagamine

Rentica by Ia and Yuzuki Yukari

SO! Until Chapter 4…


	4. Chapter 4

The Feeling I Can't Explain…

By FuutaSohma135790

**Description: **Naruto and Sasuke were always rivals, from the moment they met. But what happens when Sasuke begins to daydream of a different kind of relationship…?

**WARNING: **Same.

Disclaimer: None.

**Author's Note: Feed me. I'm hungry.**

**Chapter 4**

When he got home, Naruto was exhausted from a full day of Village work. So, needing his energy for the voyage to The Land of Waves the next day, he quickly ate a bowl of ramen and went straight to bed. But his sleep was interrupted with a very "interesting" dream about Sasuke.

When Naruto woke up, he could only remember small parts of his dream about Sasuke. Something about a field… And a blanket under a tree! Were they having a picnic? Naruto smiled. _"I should tell Sasuke," _he thought while he ate his breakfast (more ramen). Naruto finished getting ready and quickly left for the Konoha town square to meet up with Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi-Sensei so they could go escort some old guy to the Land of Wave.

*LATER*

When Naruto reached the town square, Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei were already there, waiting. Naruto came bounding up. "Hey guys! Where's Teme?"

Sakura looked startled. "Eh?! You're here before Sasuke? Where could he be?"

Kakashi-Sensei sighed. "There he is. Behind the hill, running over here."

"But, Sensei, how can you see him if he's behind the hill?"

At that moment, Sasuke appeared, out of breath at the top of the hill in front of them.

Naruto laughed. "Sasukeee-Temeee! Why are you so late?"

Sakura snorted. "You JUST got here, stupid."

"Well, he's still late anyway!"

Sasuke stopped in front of Kakashi-Sensei. "S-sorry Sensei. I overslept."

Naruto and Sakura looked completely stunned. The very thought that Sasuke had OVERSLEPT was completely unheard of. "Teme, are you okay? You don't seem yourself…"

"I'm fine, Dobe… I'm just exhausted… That's all."

Kakashi-Sensei cleared his throat. "We're heading out now. You better wake up fast, Sasuke. Let's go!"

Sakura and Naruto exchanged a glance before following Kakashi-Sensei, with Sasuke following behind, a little close to Naruto…

**Author's Note II: **Look... Guys, I know it sucks badly... I can see that. I've been through a lot lately, and I don't have much time to write anymore. I'm trying to find time, but it's hard... Anyway, next chapter will have a MINIMUM of 1,250 words NOT INCLUDING intro and Author's note. I have a plot line so it isn't so random. And about Naruto's dream... I understand I didn't explain what happened. I wasn't supposed to. You'll find out what the dream was about when I update the story. Anyway, I'm really sorry... So... Until next time...! *weak half smile* Bye...


End file.
